Loup protecteur
by Iroko
Summary: A peine Harry rentre-t-il de Poudlard qu'il se retrouve dans les cartons. Vernon a accepté une mutation qui lui permettra d'éloigner Dudley des mauvaises fréquentations qu'il a fait à Smelting.
1. Forks

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Ça donne dans les loups cette semaine.

 **Loup protecteur**

 **Chapitre 1 : Forks**

Toute cette affaire de chambre des secrets s'était bien finie, sans autre mort que celle du basilic et la destruction du journal hanté par le souvenir de Voldemort. Mais si tout le monde se réjouissait - les Gryffondors encore plus avec tous les points attribués à Harry et Ron qui leur faisaient gagner la coupe - ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Certes il était ravi d'avoir pu sauver Ginny et d'être encore vivant, mais il avait vraiment dû rassembler tout son courage pour affronter le basilic - à moins que ce ne soit juste qu'un effort désespéré pour rester en vie. Ce "grand exploit" avait été de son point de vue une expérience fort traumatisante. Et malheureusement le monde magique ne semblait pas versé dans le traitement des traumatismes et aucune cellule de prise en charge psychologique n'avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Au lieu de quoi on l'avait renvoyé chez son oncle et sa tante, auxquels il avait préféré éviter de mentionner qu'il avait failli ne pas revenir. Il subissait déjà assez les colères de son oncle sans en provoquer une nouvelle. Surtout que grâce au bienveillant mais maladroit Dobby, sa protection du "Attention, je peux faire de la magie maintenant" n'avait duré qu'un seul été et maintenant il était de retour au point de départ.

Enfin pas tout à fait. En effet, la **si prestigieuse** école de Smelting n'avait pas empêché Dudley de se faire de nouvelles mauvaises fréquentations. Sauf qu'au lieu de se contenter de taper sur les autres élèves et de les obliger à faire ses devoirs, il s'était retrouvé à consommer de la drogue. Et il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac - d'herbe évidement. Dû au jeune âge du petit cercle de champignons-addicts, ils s'en étaient tirés avec une exclusion temporaire, des travaux d'intérêt général et une formation sur les méfaits des drogues. Cependant Pétunia et Vernon, honteux de cet anicroche à leur parfaite réputation - au contraire de d'habitude, preuves et jugement à l'appui empêchaient leurs cerveaux de trouver des excuses aux soit-disant méfaits de leur adorable rejeton - étaient inquiets du retour à Smelting. Après tout c'était entièrement la faute aux mauvaises fréquentations qu'il y avait faites que Dudley s'était ainsi égaré. Et s'il restait près d'eux, qui sait dans quoi il pourrait encore se faire embarquer ? C'est pourquoi, quand Vernon reçut une proposition pour reprendre la direction de la filiale américaine de sa société - le directeur actuel allait prendre une retraite anticipée à cause de gros problèmes de santé - il ne prit le temps que de consulter sa femme avant d'accepter.

Quand Harry revint de Poudlard, la machine était déjà bien engagée. Une maison avait été achetée près de l'entreprise à Forks et l'inscription de Dudley à l'école de la ville avait été acceptée - ça ne valait pas Smelting mais après ce scandale, mieux valait se faire oublier et au moins Dudley resterait sous la surveillance rapprochée de sa mère vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'internat. Harry passa donc le début de son été à faire des cartons de déménagement avant de prendre l'avion pour la première fois de sa vie. Bizarrement, malgré les accidents qu'il avait eu au Quidditch, il s'était senti moins rassuré dans ce grand oiseau de métal que sur son petit balai - qu'il avait bien fait de rétrécir pour le ranger dans sa malle à Poudlard, son oncle aurait sûrement refusé de payer un excédent de bagages pour un balai qu'on pouvait racheter à l'arrivée - toute mention de ses capacités volantes lui aurait valu de finir en petit bois pour le barbecue, été oblige on n'allait pas faire de feu dans la cheminée. Déjà que la malle d'Harry était un peu hors norme. Heureusement elle était passée sans trop de mal - vive le sortilège de poids-plume jeté avant de partir de Poudlard, en espérant qu'il marcherait toujours pour rentrer fin août.

Harry se retrouvait donc dans son emploi habituel d'esclave - ou d'elfe de maison - mais dans un décor différent. Il avait dû prendre de nouvelles marques pour les courses et se familiariser avec le plan de sa nouvelle ville. Au moins pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de bande à Dudley pour lui courir après - avec de la chance pas avant l'été prochain - et les gens ne le regardaient pas comme un voyou envoyé à St Brutus - Pétunia devait se reconstruire un cercle de ménagères cancaneuses et trouver une explication pour le fait qu'Harry retourne à son école en Ecosse alors qu'il y avait des centres de redressements aux Etats-Unis. Une chose qu'Harry appréciait dans sa nouvelle ville était la proximité de cette immense forêt où il pouvait aller se promener. Ça serait sûrement un meilleur moyen de prendre l'air que l'unique parc de Privet Drive où Dudley pouvait facilement le retrouver. Il y avait même l'océan à proximité - qu'Harry avait pour la première fois vu du haut du hublot de l'avion - mais hélas un peu loin pour lui qui n'avait pas de voiture. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un bus ou faire du stop pour y aller si les Dursley lui laissaient quelques heures de libres ? Vraiment si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il se retrouvait loin de ses amis et que son oncle déchargeait sur lui le stress de s'ajuster à son nouveau poste - ce qui avait probablement dû être impossible pour la chaise de l'ancien directeur qui avait dû le suivre en retraite forcée - Forks était quand même mieux que Privet Drive.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Jacob Black

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Tada: l'entrée en scène du héros en titre !

 **Loup protecteur**

 **Chapitre 2 : Jacob Black**

En ce beau jour ensoleillé - fait peu commun vu que cette région semblait partager le climat de l'Angleterre en pire - Harry était occupé à faire les courses en se retenant de grimacer à cause de son corps douloureux. Oncle Vernon était vraiment **très** stressé par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Mais comme il était un parfait directeur, il prenait sur lui. Dans la journée. Et c'est donc Harry qui subissait son besoin de se détendre. Ce qui l'obligeait à mettre un tee-shirt à manches longues alors que la température était plutôt bonne. Au moins ses lunettes n'avaient pas souffert vu que son visage était épargné - les nouveaux arrivants sont les sujets préférés de l'espionnage des ménagères et il aurait été trop suspect qu'il reste enfermé quelques jours à cause de bleus compromettants. Harry était donc ravi d'être assuré de pouvoir prendre l'air relativement souvent même s'il déplorait ne pas pouvoir s'acheter d'anti-douleur. Il aurait dû faire un tour à l'infirmerie avec sa cape d'invisibilité pour subtiliser quelques potions avant de partir. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé avec tout ce chambardement et de toute manière les corrections sérieuses de son oncle étaient habituellement bien plus rares, et donc supportables. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir les événements de cet été, il n'était pas voyant - encore que d'après les remarques d'Hermione sur les options de troisième année, il n'était pas sûr que les véritables voyants existent même s'il y en avait visiblement un pour leur enseigner à Poudlard. Pour preuve qu'il ne possédait pas le troisième œil, il ne vit pas arriver le jeune homme contre lequel il se cogna.

Si Harry avait été curieux à propos de la réserve indienne de Forks, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé apercevoir son premier indien. Et ok, il ne s'attendait pas _réellement_ à les voir en costume traditionnel mais là on ne pouvait pas faire plus déplumé sans devoir appeler les poulets pour attentat à la pudeur - encore que certains pourraient porter plainte pour comparaison humiliante. Certes il faisait assez chaud pour qu'Harry maudisse son oncle pour les manches longues de son tee-shirt mais quand même pas au point de se balader torse nu, encore moins en faisant les courses au milieu des rayons frais. Et ça ne se faisait pas d'être aussi grand et musclé. Quelle soupe aux herbes sacrées faisait pousser comme ça ? Il ne semblait même pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Harry. Et les tablettes de chocolat qu'il arborait étaient insupportablement appétissantes. A côté de lui, Harry ressemblait parfaitement à une crevette anorexique.

\- Hey ! Attention la crevette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Relevant les yeux des tablettes de chocolat contre lesquelles il s'était retrouvé, il croisa les yeux de la montagne l'ayant rattrapé, qui bizarrement s'agrandirent en croisant les siens. Un regard étonné l'observa, avant que le jeune homme ne secoue la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Je m'appelle Jacob Black.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu es venu pour les vacances ?

\- Ma famille a déménagé après que mon oncle ait obtenu un travail dans le _coin_.

\- Et bien tu as plus ensoleillé comme _coin_ , mais au moins on a l'océan.

\- Oui mais il est un peu loin sans voiture.

\- Oh. En ce cas que dirais-tu que je t'y emmène un de ces jours ?

\- Toi ? Euh, tu as le permis ?

\- Bah, du moment qu'on sait conduire et qu'on respecte le code de la route, la police emmerde pas les jeunes qui conduisent dès 16 ans.

\- Wo. Et bien je suppose que ce serait cool...

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de maillot de bain. Et qu'il méritait encore moins d'avoir de l'argent pour ça que pour des médicaments ou de la nourriture.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. Enfin de toute manière je ne sais pas nager, mais ça pourrait être cool de juste marcher dans le sable et mettre les pieds dans l'eau.

Et être totalement pathétique.

\- Hey ! Pas de problème, je peux demander à mon père s'il a gardé mes anciens maillots de bain et je peux t'apprendre à nager.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, la réserve est assez proche de l'océan alors on y passe pas mal de temps. Avoir un maillot de bain c'est limite plus important qu'un téléphone portable. Même si le portable est quand même bien utile.

\- Hm, je n'ai pas non plus de portable, ça coûte assez cher.

\- En ce cas, file moi ton adresse, je passerais te chercher à l'occasion.

Harry n'était pas sûr que son oncle et sa tante soient ravis de le voir fréquenter des "sauvages indécents" mais c'était toujours mieux que des sorciers, non ? En tout cas, la grimace de sa tante en découvrant ce géant torse nu sur son perron le lendemain valait son pesant de gallions. Vernon n'étant pas là, Pétunia préféra ne pas affronter les kilos de muscles qui réclamaient la compagnie de l'anormalité. Faisant contre mauvaise surprise bonne opportunité, elle assura avec son plus beau faux sourire qu'Harry pouvait passer toute la journée avec lui... se retenant d'ajouter que s'il pouvait passer tout l'été ça leur ferait des vacances. L'un des ennuis de ce déménagement c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus Miss Figg à qui laisser Harry pendant qu'ils partaient en vacances. D'un autre côté avec son changement de poste Vernon n'avait guère de vacances pour l'instant. Au final si l'anormalité se faisait un ami, il pourrait toujours rester chez lui pendant qu'ils partiraient en week-end. Harry se retrouva donc libre du reste de corvées de la journée pour profiter d'une virée dans un pickup euh... pittoresque ? vers un des grands rêves de son enfance : voir la mer ! Arrivé à destination, c'est un lionceau tout fou qui plongea ses orteils dans un sable bien plus beau et doux que celui mêlé à la terre du bac à sable de Privet Drive. Et le soleil l'avait agréablement chauffé malgré la couverture nuageuse heureusement assez légère aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il trempait déjà ses pieds dans l'eau, Jacob lui rappela qu'il avait ramené un maillot de bain et qu'Harry ferait bien d'aller l'enfiler derrière le gros rocher avant de tremper toutes ses affaires. Un Harry monté sur ressorts s'empressa de s'exécuter, abandonnant ensuite ses habits dans le sable sans plus de considération pour aller prendre un bain de mer. De l'eau jusqu'à moitié du torse, il ne pouvait réprimer l'immense sourire qui lui mangeait le visage alors qu'il observait tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Prêt pour la leçon de natation ?

\- Ouais !

C'est avec enthousiasme qu'Harry apprit à nager comme un petit loup, comme un papillon, comme une grenouille... il était un zoo à lui tout seul. Jacob était vraiment un bon professeur et veillait à ce qu'il ne boive pas la tasse. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une bataille qu'Harry perdit - Jacob avait l'avantage de la taille et des muscles pour mieux l'attraper, le soulever et le jeter à l'eau. Ça n'empêchait pas la gorge d'Harry de rire entre deux rejets d'eau salée. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être autant amusé un jour - même aux beaux jours l'eau du lac de Poudlard n'était pas aussi chaude, et puis il était réticent à se baigner avec un calmar géant. Quand ils se furent épuisés à la nage, ils allèrent se sécher au soleil sur la plage, dessinant des jeux dans le sable. Puis Jacob sortit un panier-repas et Harry se régala à satiété pour la première fois depuis son retour de Poudlard - encore que Jacob engloutit le double. Ils firent ensuite la sieste pour bien digérer avant de retourner à l'eau.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner - encore qu'il n'allait pas se coucher avant encore quelques heures - Jacob donna le signal du retour. Harry alla récupérer ses habits pour se rhabiller, inconscient du regard assombri que Jacob jetait à son dos où les bleus et autres traces de coups ne s'étaient pas encore complètement estompés. Trop habitué à la sourde douleur de son corps bleui et sur son petit nuage, Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il était encore meurtri et qu'il devait le dissimuler. Le temps qu'il soit rhabillé et qu'il le rejoigne à la voiture, Jacob arborait à nouveau un sourire amical. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il connaissait Harry, tenter d'aborder un tel sujet d'entrée de jeu ne pourrait que le braquer, c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit en apercevant pour la première fois le corps tuméfié ce matin et avait essayé d'en faire abstraction toute la journée - même quand il avait le nez dessus - pour mieux divertir Harry. Il valait mieux gagner sa confiance et enquêter discrètement. Le léger soupir qui échappa à Harry en apercevant la maison des Dursley le conforta dans ses suspicions. Sa tante puait l'hypocrisie ce matin. Ça le tuait de laisser son empreinte à la merci de ses probables tourmenteurs mais il ne pouvait pas juste l'enlever et lui annoncer qu'il était son compagnon ! C'était un gosse de **treize** ans, sans compter que s'il se transformait en loup pour lui prouver cette histoire d'empreinte, Harry risquait de penser qu'il avait perdu la tête ou pire, être terrifié par Jacob. Non, Jacob devait faire de son mieux pour se rapprocher de lui et guetter l'occasion de convaincre les autorités qu'Harry serait mieux avec lui. Enfin avec son père, Jacob avait beau être plus vieux qu'Harry, il restait juste un adolescent. Mais il ferait de son mieux pour son âme-sœur, quitte à enrôler toute la tribu pour sa protection.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Carlisle Cullen

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : j'essaye de visualiser l'air horrifié de Pétunia en voyant son jardin envahi par des indiens culturistes...

 **Loup protecteu r**

 **Chapitre 3 : Carlisle Cullen**

Les jours qui suivirent, Jacob vint chercher Harry dès qu'il le pouvait, l'emmenant à la découverte de Forks avec l'aide de ses amis. Délaissant la "grand" ville - et laissant sa tante faire les courses - Harry s'intégrait au sein de la réserve où tout le monde était si amical et naturel avec lui. Il s'était fait plein d'amis, même s'il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux qu'il ne l'était de Jacob malgré la différence d'âge - c'était quand même un grand de 17 ans, dans le monde magique il aurait été adulte. Même quand il se retrouvait à faire des courses pour sa tante ou à essayer d'arranger le nouveau jardin - ici aussi il y avait des concours de jardins - il n'était pas rare qu'un ou plusieurs jeunes de la réserve ne passent dans le coin et viennent lui tenir compagnie - à croire qu'ils étaient partout. Sa tante n'appréciait pas trop de voir ces sauvages tourner autour de l'anormalité comme des loups autour de leur louveteau et surtout que le voisinage pense qu'elle accepte chez elle ces va-nu-pieds toujours à moitié dévêtus, mais elle n'en avait pas touché mot à Vernon. Il était déjà assez stressé par son nouveau poste sans lui rajouter des inquiétudes. Elle ordonnait en général à Harry de déguerpir dès qu'il avait servi le petit-déjeuner pour les laisser profiter de leur week-end en famille et ne pas déranger Vernon. Et puis ça évitait que sa présence n'irrite son mari qui était à cran. Elle s'inquiétait que les nouveaux amis d'Harry ne trouvent à redire aux corrections méritées mais peut-être un peu trop marquées. Vernon avait plus de mal à tenir son self-contrôle après l'avoir gardé toute la journée. Pétunia était très fière que son mari soit un directeur aussi remarquable, qui avait aussi vite pris ses marques et acquis le respect de ses pairs dans ses nouvelles fonctions. Mais il était tout à fait normal que ses nouvelles responsabilités le fatiguent et il valait mieux qu'Harry ne traîne pas trop sous son nez. Ce à quoi tout le monde était ravi - même Dudley qui sentait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se mettre les indiens dans la poche et préférait qu'ils aillent traîner ailleurs avec son cousin pour pouvoir se faire des amis normaux dans le voisinage - même si sa mère le surveillait d'un œil d'aigle.

Harry avait donc pu mettre à bronzer une peau à présent quasi-immaculée - à part les anciennes et trop nombreuses cicatrices - et se balader en short et débardeur récupérés de la réserve. Harry se sentait un peu gêné qu'on lui fasse ainsi la charité - surtout que les gens de la réserve n'étaient pour la plupart pas très riches - mais ils étaient si heureux de lui offrir et puis il était presque sûr que ça dissuadait un peu oncle Vernon de le voir ainsi la peau à la vue des voisins. Ces derniers jours il ne s'était pris qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre et quelques coups de pieds aux fesses. C'était pas cher payer pour les meilleurs vacances de sa vie, à découvrir toutes les joies de la vie moldue avec ses nouveaux amis : cinéma, livraison de pizza, mer, pizza au feu de bois sur la plage, promenade en forêt, sandwiches made in Leah pour que les jeunes mangent sainement et ne mettent pas le feu à la forêt pour cuire leurs satanées pizza... Vraiment il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus heureux. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Harry avait l'impression que Vernon ne s'arrêterait pas cette fois-ci. La douleur jaillissait de toutes parts et l'esprit d'Harry était trop perdu dans le brouillard pour arriver à bouger pour se protéger ou continuer à supplier son oncle. Le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête avait été violent. Il enregistra néanmoins un bruit de verre brisé au milieu des vociférations sourdes qui venaient de son tourmenteur. La douleur sembla se stabiliser et Harry réalisa que son calvaire semblait arrêté. Entrouvrant les yeux, il distingua le dos flou mais reconnaissable de Jacob. La cavalerie indienne était arrivée et, soulagé, il se laissa engloutir par l'inconscience. Quand il revint à lui, il était visiblement dans un hôpital. Les bandages et la douleur n'étaient pas agréables mais il fut soulagé de ne voir aucun plâtre à l'horizon. Vernon n'était pas un grand sportif et on dirait que ses coups répétés n'avaient au moins pas été assez forts pour lui casser un os - même si ceux-ci étaient douloureux. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un médecin lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour. Heureux de te voir réveillé, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

\- Bon... bonjour.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement, normalement il devait taire la maltraitance domestique et prétendre s'être fait tabasser par des voyous. Mais ici, Vernon n'avait sûrement pas les mêmes relations qu'en Angleterre et puis Jacob avait sûrement déjà donné sa version. Mentir ne ferait que conforter leurs soupçons.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ton oncle, il a été mis en préventive en attendant qu'on puisse recueillir ton témoignage.

Merlin si il s'en sortait, Vernon allait lui faire payer cher. Le Dr Cullen sembla s'alarmer de sa pâleur soudaine et s'assit près de lui en lui prenant la main.

\- Tout va bien. Quoiqu'il arrive le service de protection de l'enfance a déjà ordonné ton retrait. Tu vas rester à l'hôpital le temps que je te remette sur pied et après ils te chercheront un meilleur environnement.

Harry se sentit étrangement rassuré, cet homme dégageait une impression étrange mais bienveillante et il se sentait comme un petit enfant ayant peur du méchant monstre Vernon sous le lit qui se fait réconforter par son père.

\- Je... oncle Vernon a eut... une mauvaise journée ?

Même s'il le savait avec certitude, il ne put s'empêcher de finir sur un ton interrogatif. C'était tellement perturbant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était **censé** dire. Carlisle lui fit un sourire encourageant et Harry continua.

\- J'ai pas fait attention aux fils de la console de jeu, mon cousin a dû les laisser traîner et je me suis pris les pieds dedans alors que j'apportais son café à mon oncle. Je voulais pas lui renverser dessus !

\- J'en suis sûr Harry, c'était juste un accident.

\- Oui mais j'aurais dû faire plus attention, en plus son nouveau travail est dur.

\- C'est très gentil de t'en faire pour les autres Harry, mais avoir des problèmes n'est pas une raison pour battre quelqu'un.

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était sans doute vrai mais il n'était pas juste "quelqu'un", il était un anormal et puis ça avait toujours été comme ça. Le docteur soupira.

\- Il te faudra sans doute du temps pour le croire mais c'est mal de battre un enfant peut importe la bêtise qu'il est censé avoir commise. Les membres d'une famille doivent s'aimer et se protéger, sinon ce n'est pas une bonne famille. Peu importe les liens du sang, c'est les liens du cœur qui comptent. Si ton oncle n'a pas su t'aimer alors on trouvera une autre famille qui pourra le faire. Adorable comme tu es ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Harry rougit et se mit à bafouiller comme quoi il n'était pas "adorable".

\- Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a qu'à voir tous les amis que tu t'es fait depuis que tu es arrivé alors qu'il n'y a même pas les cours à l'école pour t'aider à rencontrer des jeunes. Enfin, pas que tu aurais rencontré ceux-là à l'école de la ville mais ça se voit bien qu'ils t'adorent. Si j'étais ton oncle je voudrais rester caché en prison pour ne pas avoir à leur faire face, ils ne sont pas du genre à laisser un des leurs être maltraité.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment espérer qu'on l'aime ainsi ? La main du docteur vint caresser sa tête.

\- Allez, tout va bien se passer. Tu as des amis maintenant, et puis je suis là. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on touche à un de mes patients et je resterai avec toi quand la police viendra entendre ton témoignage. Il est temps que tu laisses sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu te sentiras plus léger après.

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes, il se sentait déjà plus léger et le sourire du docteur était contagieux. Si les anges existaient, le docteur Carlisle en était un.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Clearwater

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Bye bye les Dursley et bonjour aux...

 **Loup protecteur**

 **Chapitre 4 : Clearwater**

La région n'avait pas un fort taux de criminalité et le procès des Dursley put s'effectuer assez rapidement, les preuves étant de toute manière accablantes. Vernon fut condamné à une longue peine de prison, Pétunia écopa d'à peine moins pour complicité, non-assistance à personne en danger et maltraitance psychologique. Dudley fut envoyé dans un foyer spécialisé quand le juge releva le problème de drogue de son casier judiciaire anglais. Maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus de tuteurs, les services de protection de l'enfance lui proposèrent un placement dans une famille d'accueil. Malgré leur réserve ils acceptèrent qu'il soit placé dans la réserve, pour rester près des seuls amis qu'il avait. Pas chez Jacob, car un homme handicapé seul avec un grand ado n'était pas vu comme une famille d'accueil idéale. Heureusement Sue et Harry Clearwater avaient proposé de l'accueillir, comme il s'entendait déjà très bien avec leur fils Seth qui n'avait que 2 ans de plus que lui - et était ravi de ne plus être seul face à sa grande sœur surprotectrice. Cela faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans une vraie famille aimante. Au début il s'était senti comme chez les Weasley, être accepté chaleureusement alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger le mettait un peu mal à l'aise tout en lui faisant chaud au cœur. Mais sa nouvelle famille ne tarda pas à se faire une place durable dans son cœur et le psychologue des services de l'enfance valida le placement avec joie - si seulement ça pouvait aussi bien se passer pour plus d'enfants à leur charge. Mais le jeune Harry n'avait pas développé le genre de traumatismes qui compliquait la réinsertion dans une famille normale. Bien sûr il avait des insécurités et des comportements qui découlaient de son enfance mais ils ne l'empêchaient pas de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle famille, au contraire. Il faudrait juste veiller à le rassurer et le valoriser pour lui faire accepter profondément qu'il n'était pas un "bon à rien, une charge que personne n'aimait". Il fallait aussi veiller à sa santé vu les carences qu'il avait accumulées sous la négligence des Dursley. Heureusement il y avait l'excellent docteur Cullen à proximité pour s'en occuper, ça tombait bien vu qu'il avait déjà réussi à gagner la confiance d'Harry pour le pousser à se confier - ce qui n'était pas toujours évident voire quasi-impossible avec ce genre de cas sujets à l'emprise psychologique de leur agresseur.

Il fallut quelques jours pour qu'Harry puisse à nouveau se déplacer sans trop de douleur mais il ne s'ennuya pas pour autant. Les Clearwater étaient aux petits soins pour lui et les jeunes de la réserve venaient le voir. Il y eut de bruyants tournois de cartes et Harry se fit plumer à la bonne paye avant de se refaire au monopoly. Jacob était souvent là et Harry avait parfois envie que leurs moments à bavarder en tête-à-tête durent plus longtemps. Mais les autres semblaient avoir à cœur de venir le distraire et Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était une tribu de joyeux drilles qui en auraient compté aux jumeaux Weasley et Harry n'avait jamais autant ri. Quand il alla un peu mieux, ils s'amusèrent à jouer au cheval d'Harry pour lui permettre de se joindre à eux dans des activités hors du village. Le voyage à dos d'indien était parfois un peu chaotique mais ça restait moins fatiguant pour ses muscles que s'il avait dû y aller à pied. Et c'était bon de retrouver le sable - sauf quand il y avait du vent alors qu'ils pique-niquaient, "berk, ma salade crisse sous les dents !" - et l'eau de mer - "non Quil ne renverse pas ce seau sur moi !". Nager le fatiguait mais lui faisait du bien tout en permettant à ses muscles de travailler en douceur. Et il arrivait plus facilement à s'endormir après s'être dépensé un peu dans la journée. Et même s'il adorait bavarder jusqu'à pas d'heure avec Seth en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre par sa sœur et ses parents, rien n'était plus agréable que de s'endormir blotti contre Jacob au son du feu de bois.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Quileutes

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : où Harry s'intègre encore d'avantage et envisage l'avenir

 **Loup protecteur**

 **Chapitre 5 : Quileutes**

La vie à la réserve était tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours rêvé. Il avait sa place et il n'y avait plus un seul nuage noir - sauf dans le ciel. Il était ravi d'être débarrassé des Dursley mais le temps s'égrenait et le spectre de la rentrée à Poudlard se profilait. Il n'avait pas hâte de retrouver les ennuis qui l'attendaient dans le monde magique, entre sa stupide célébrité, les dangers mortels qui le cherchaient personnellement et avoir affaire à des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas et essayaient de le maudire littéralement. Poudlard lui était apparu comme une délivrance mais au final il y avait trouvé autant de bonheur que de malheur, et risqué bien plus que ce que les Dursley lui faisaient. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment obligé d'y retourner ? Sa nouvelle famille n'était même pas au courant pour sa magie et pensaient qu'il avait été transféré au collège du coin comme son cousin - qui étudierait finalement dans le foyer où il avait été placé. C'était bien joli de faire des tours de magie mais ça ne valait pas l'amour d'une famille. Et vu comme Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il retourne sous la "protection" des barrières de sang, pas sûr qu'il soit ravi de son nouveau placement. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'immisce dans la justice moldue. La magie ne rendait pas les sorciers supérieurs aux moldus et Harry n'était plus sûr que Dumbledore soit exempt de tel préjugés même s'il était pour leur protection. Harry était à présent dans une famille qui l'aimait et le protégeait volontairement. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi sécuritaire qu'une barrière magique mais au moins on le protégeait de tout et pas seulement des mages noirs. Et les Quileutes avaient plus de classe comme gardes du corps que les Dursley ! Non vraiment, s'il avait le choix Harry resterait ici.

Harry était seul dans sa chambre quand un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry récupéra la lettre de Poudlard avant de regarder le hibou s'envoler avec un pincement au cœur. Cet été il n'y avait pas Dobby pour lui voler les lettres de ses amis et si un hibou de l'école pouvait le retrouver, sûrement... mais Errol était trop vieux pour traverser l'atlantique et Hermione aurait sûrement utilisé la poste moldue. Harry ignorait si les Dursley avait payé pour un renvoi du courrier, et de toute manière le courrier aux Dursley serait à présent redirigé vers la prison où ses anciens tuteurs brûleraient sûrement toute lettre à son nom si les briquets ne leur étaient pas interdit. Harry lut la lettre familière et parcourut la liste des fournitures avec un sentiment de nostalgie. Il avait quelques regrets mais il voulait vraiment rester ici, où il avait une vraie famille et pleins d'amis, où il n'était qu'un adolescent ordinaire. Même si ça voulait dire renoncer à la magie et peut-être perdre ses premiers amis. Mais Harry en avait marre des dangers, de la célébrité et autres inconvénients - comme l'insupportable Snape. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas confirmer sa réinscription cette année, il n'avait pas de hibou. Ne voulant pas qu'Hedwige passe encore un été enfermé, il lui avait dit de rester à Poudlard avec Hagrid et qu'ils se reverraient à la rentrée - il avait oublié la nécessité de confirmer sa réinscription. Harry espérait que ne le voyant pas revenir, elle réussirait à le rejoindre malgré qu'un océan les sépare. Raffermissant sa décision, Harry glissa la lettre dans la poche de son short. Ce soir ils avaient prévu de faire griller des marshmallows sur la plage, sûrement qu'il ne serait pas difficile de discrètement glisser la lettre dans les papiers pour allumer le feu. Il espérait juste que le parchemin brûlait aussi bien que le papier.

\- Hey, Harry ! Ça te dit de nous accompagner à la pêche ? On va essayer de relever l'ordinaire pour les grillades ce soir.

\- Paré à pêcher, Cap'taine !

\- Voilà un moussaillon volontaire. Tu seras peut-être moins enthousiaste après être resté immobile des heures sans que ça morde.

\- Pas grave, je suis heureux de juste traîner avec vous.

\- Nous aussi, crevette.

\- _Je suis pas une crevette._

\- Allez boude pas petit loup, tu vas voir on va te remplumer à la mode indienne et tu deviendras tout bronzé à rester dehors tout le temps, un vrai Quileute.

Harry savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi grand, musclé et beau que sa nouvelle famille, mais il pouvait s'en approcher un peu, et puis l'important c'est qu'ils l'aimaient. Peu importe son apparence, il était désormais un Quileute de cœur et ses nouveaux tuteurs avaient déjà évoqué la possibilité de l'adopter officiellement. Harry Potter n'avait pas eu une vie très heureuse mais celle d'Harry Clearwater s'annonçait très ensoleillée - métaphoriquement parlant parce que météorologiquement...

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Jake

Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer

Blabla de l'auteur : Ce que devient Harry Clearwater et son soupirant secret

 **Loup protecteur**

 **Chapitre 6 : Jake**

Les années avaient passé pour Harry Clearwater. Et si Hedwige l'avait retrouvé, ça ne semblait pas être le cas du monde magique. Les cours étaient moins magiques évidement mais la chimie était bien plus intéressante que les potions vu qu'ils avaient un bon professeur. Il avait dû rattraper ses deux années de retards mais sa nouvelle famille l'avait bien aidé et il allait pouvoir passer son bac en même temps que ceux de son âge - même s'il stressait à mort malgré ses notes correctes. Il était toujours un peu ennuyé que les services de l'enfance l'ait forcé à aller à l'école de Forks au lieu de celle de la réserve, mais il s'y était habitué et avait même quelques amis. Mais Jacob lui manquait beaucoup pendant ses longues journées, même s'ils se retrouvaient quasiment tous les soirs. Jacob avait été son premier ami ici, et son sauveur. Mais même s'il avait maintenant une famille avec des parents aimants, un grand frère complice et une grande sœur super - chiante et superprotectrice mais - gentille, Jacob était devenu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte comme indispensable. Il n'aimait pas passer la journée sans le voir et pensait souvent - trop - à lui. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien près de lui, de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de sentir ses muscles bouger contre son dos. Un tel attachement n'était pas normal et lui rappelait le surnom donné par son oncle et sa tante. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre de la distance entre lui et Jacob. D'autant plus que Jacob était celui qui venait le chercher alors qu'Harry n'osait bien souvent pas faire autre chose que le chercher des yeux en espérant qu'il vienne le voir. Il fallait juste qu'il réfrène ses envies bizarres pour se comporter en ami "normal".

Et Jacob était à nouveau là, l'appelant de dehors alors qu'Harry était à sa fenêtre à contempler la réserve et ses alentours. Comme à chaque fois Harry ne put étouffer la chaleur qui naissait dans son cœur et le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. En un tour de main il avait enfilé ses chaussures et pris son portable pour courir à l'extérieur, percutant "accidentellement" Jacob et en profitant pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras en une accolade de "salutations". Aujourd'hui Jacob lui proposa d'aller se balader en forêt - seul - avec lui, il avait découvert un coin sympa. Harry accepta joyeusement même s'il lui était plus difficile de se retenir quand personne n'était là pour le distraire de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Jacob. Bientôt l'odeur des sous-bois les entoura et les sens d'Harry se troublèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Jacob. Le suivant sur la piste tout juste tracée par des passages plus ou moins réguliers, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les muscles fessiers jouant sous le short devant lui. Vraiment, il était irrécupérable.

\- Et nous y voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Wow Jake, c'est magnifique !

C'est sûr que c'était pas aussi époustouflant que... le château de Poudlard illuminé découvert de nuit depuis des barques sur un grand lac par exemple, mais cette clairière (1) était une merveille dans le genre naturel. Et avec le grand soleil qui faisait chatoyer les plantes, on se croirait dans un endroit magique, un petit coin de paradis. Harry gambada joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre du coin puis sauta sur Jacob qui se moquait gentiment de son sourire bête pour le rouler dans l'herbe. Évidemment c'était un combat perdu d'avance avec la différence de constitution mais un Jacob tout décoiffé avec des traces - et des morceaux - d'herbe partout était une vengeance suffisante à défaut d'écrasante. Même s'il était sûrement dans le même état et qu'actuellement c'est lui qui se faisait écraser à terre par un indien sur le sentier de guerre.

\- On rend les armes ?

\- Hmm... Non.

Même s'il semblait bloqué il n'allait pas renoncer sans combattre ! Harry continua donc de se tortiller en vain pour se libérer sous le rire de Jacob - Merlin qu'il aimait son rire. Ses muscles commençant à le tirailler, il consentit à s'immobiliser avec une moue boudeuse. Jacob sourit avec un air attendri avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur mais pour toute réponse Jacob se pencha lentement sur lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles d'Harry qui s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. La langue de Jacob en profita pour se faufiler dans sa bouche et l'explorer langoureusement. Le baiser avait beau être lent, il n'en enivrait pas moins les sens et Harry se sentait fondre dans l'étreinte de Jacob, ne pensant plus à rien. Mais il fallut bien rompre l'échange pour reprendre leur souffle et, l'oxygène revenant à son cerveau, Harry eut un instant de panique. Il avait embrassé Jacob ! Il avait trahi leur amitié et son instinct le poussa à fuir. Mais ses muscles bandés ne purent rien contre les bras musclés de Jacob qui le maintenaient au sol.

\- Eh ! Du calme crevette, tout va bien.

\- Non ! Je suis pas normal, je...

Jacob se pencha pour embrasser les larmes qui pointaient déjà aux yeux d'un Harry désespéré.

\- Chut, p'tit loup. Ce n'est pas la norme mais ça reste normal. Je t'aime et c'est le plus naturel et le plus beau sentiment du monde. Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Harry avait du mal à le croire, les préjugés enseignés dans son enfance revenant le hanter, mais il voyait la peur du rejet dans les yeux de Jacob et il ne pouvait pas le blesser ! Encore moins alors qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

 _\- Je... je t'aime._

Qu'importe si ça avait été dit en bafouillant lamentablement de manière quasi-inaudible, ce fut accueilli d'un large sourire lumineux et Harry eut droit à un nouveau baiser - tout aussi bon bien qu'un peu plus mouillé vu qu'entre-temps le stress l'avait transformé en fontaine. Laissant Jacob lécher ses dernières larmes, Harry essaya de se faire à l'idée qu'il était désormais en... couple. Même si l'étreinte et les paroles de Jacob le rassuraient, ça n'éteignait pas toutes ses inquiétudes.

\- Stresse pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais les autres...

\- Ils savent déjà.

\- Ils savent ?!

Harry sursauta, à nouveau prêt à hyperventiler sous les conjonctures pessimistes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Visiblement j'étais pas très subtile à te dévorer des yeux. D'ailleurs tu peux pas savoir combien ta sœur a été chiante à insister pour que je ne me déclare pas avant que tu sois majeur.

Huh ? Leah la grande surprotectrice était d'accord pour que son petit frère se fasse manger par le loup du moment qu'il était majeur ? Harry en restait bouche-bée.

\- Tu vois ? Y'a rien à craindre, tout le monde l'accepte. Bon, par contre on risque de se faire charrier à mort, tu sais comment les gosses sont dès qu'ils voient des amoureux.

\- Euh, les "gosses" ont au minimum ton âge pour la plupart.

\- Oui mais moi je suis plus mâture.

Jacob fit semblant de s'offusquer du lever de sourcil dubitatif de son nouveau petit-ami. Son attaque-chatouille lui permit de se venger tout en ramenant définitivement la bonne humeur dans le cœur de sa victime suppliante. C'est donc le rouge aux joues - d'avoir trop ri - que le nouveau couple rentra à la réserve... où comme prévu ils se firent gentiment taquiner par tout ce que la meute d'indiens comptait de louveteaux immatures. Les dernières angoisses d'Harry disparurent quand ses parents adoptifs le serrèrent dans leurs bras en l'assurant qu'ils étaient heureux pour lui... et qu'ils tanneraient le cuir à Jacob s'il lui faisait le moindre mal. Jacob sembla bien moins intimidé par leurs menaces que par celles que lui promettait le regard noir de Leah. Oubliez la belle-mère, il n'y a rien de pire qu'une belle-sœur. Heureusement, à part quelques grognements, Jacob réussit à éviter de se prendre des coups de griffes alors que sa relation avec Harry s'établissait durablement. Juste s'il pouvait lui faire accepter qu'Harry n'avait plus besoin de chaperon...

Cela pris un peu de temps mais Harry finit par obtenir le statut d'adulte à part entière, en s'affirmant dans ses choix, surmontant les insécurités de son enfance et laissant s'épanouir un côté plus sûr de lui et volontaire qui ne déplaisait pas à Jacob même s'il aimait rappeler qu'au lit c'était lui le mâle dominant. Ce à quoi Harry faisait semblant de le challenger, aidé par la musculation et les cours de défense qu'il s'était mis à pratiquer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il adorait que Jacob soit l'actif qu'il était une fillette ! Mais toutes ces taquineries étaient bon enfant et faisait rire tout le monde. Jacob étudiait la mécanique pour ouvrir un garage à Forks et Harry s'essayait à l'écriture, espérant rallonger leur ordinaire futur sans avoir à quitter la réserve. Il aimait trop être entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, loin du monde cruel de son enfance, et malgré qu'il s'y soit fait le lycée de Forks lui avait un peu rappelé Poudlard avec l'attention que recevaient les nouveaux et les gens "différents". Donc même s'il n'y était pas mal à l'aise et qu'il y avait quelques amis, la ville de Forks n'était pas l'endroit où il préférait traîner. La réserve et la nature des alentours étaient son habitat "naturel" à présent et toute la tribu sa famille, un éden qu'il chérissait après le purgatoire non mérité qu'avait été son enfance. Et tout le monde le chérissait après l'avoir aidé à oublier la vie d'Harry Potter, pleine de douleur, de haine et de solitude.

Vraiment la vie d'Harry Clearwater était parfaite. Il se demandait juste pourquoi les Quileutes détestaient à ce point les Cullen et en quoi ils pouvaient être "dangereux". Personnellement ça ne le dérangeait pas que la fille du shérif se soit entichée d'un Cullen, elle tournait moins autour de son Jacob comme ça. Par contre son récit de loups géants l'avait interpellé. Si elle n'avait pas confondu avec des ours, c'était peut-être des créatures magiques ? Ou une race qui aurait échappée à la détection des moldus en restant cachée dans la forêt ? Quand il avait demandé son avis à Jacob, celui-ci avait balayé ses craintes.

\- T'inquiètes, le loup est le totem protecteur de la tribu. Et de toute manière je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te manger.

Oui, pourquoi s'inquiéter alors qu'il se faisait aussi délicieusement dévorer ?

FIN

Et oui ça finit comme ça, c'est plus marrant, non ? Et puis y'avait pas une histoire comme quoi seuls les loups transformés et les anciens sont au courant pour le don de métamorphe (moi y en a pas lu les livres) ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

(1) On se demande ce que Jacob et Edward ont avec les clairières. Évitez quand même de leur signaler qu'ils ont les mêmes goûts, faut pas titiller les ennemis héréditaires


End file.
